This invention relates to fluid line systems in which flexible hose is utilized to establish fluid connections between remote components or conduits, and more particularly, to a flexible hose which can be coupled to a system component or conduit without use of an external attachment or coupling device.
In automotive and other fields, flexible hose is utilized to provide fluid connections between remote components or conduits. Typically, external attachment or coupling devices are used to attach or couple the hose to the system components and provide reliable seals therebetween. Coupling devices which have been used for this purpose include metal or plastic clamps and quick connector fittings.
FIG. 1 depicts a typical prior art fluid line system 10. A hose 12 is utilized to establish a fluid connection between fuel filter 14 and steel fuel line 16. Fuel filter 14 includes a male member portion 18 having an enlarged upset 20, and fuel line 16 includes a male member portion 22 having an enlarged upset 24.
Quick connectors 26 and 28 are employed to couple hose ends 30 and 32 to, respectively, fuel line 16 and fuel filter 14. Hose ends 30 and 32 are expanded over and retained on stem portions 34 and 36 of the connectors. Stem portions 34 and 36 may include barbs or bumps to enhance gripping of the hose. Housing portions 38 and 40 of the connectors receive the male member portions of fuel filter 16 and fuel line 14. Housing portions 38 and 40 include retainers or other locking means which engage upsets 20 and 24 to secure the male member portions inside of the connectors. In this manner, a fluid connection is established between fuel filter 14 and fuel line 16.
Use of external coupling devices, such as the quick connectors illustrated in FIG. 1, gives rise to various problems. External coupling devices add length to the fluid line and may conflict with geometrical constraints. Barbed-type fittings which engage the hose internal diameter may create undesirable internal line restriction. Additional potential leak paths are created through use of external coupling devices. Finally, production and installation of separate coupling devices leads to increased costs.
The present invention addresses these problems by providing a flexible hose having integral connector housings formed directly in its ends. These integral housings integrate the sealing and latching mechanisms necessary for coupling of the hose to a mating system component. The present invention is useful for low to medium pressure fluid applications and minimizes the problems noted in connection with use of external coupling devices.